


You could be happy

by Oops_anahid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Happy Ending, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_anahid/pseuds/Oops_anahid
Summary: When Louis meets a fan, everything comes crashing down.Then there's Harry to fix him...As always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Ana hope you like this. It's not very long and not very complicated. If mentions of suicide triggers you please don't read this. This just turns from angst to a cheesy fluff real quick. Sorry for that and for any mistakes there might be as English is not my first language.  
> Thanks for reading xx  
> Ana
> 
> Ps: the title is the infamous song by Snow Patrol. Listen to it if you haven't already:)

Long hair, really long hair. Lots of earings and lots of bracelets. Maybe it's her style or maybe she's one of those cliche cutters who try to hide their scars with bracelets. Like he used to. She is smiling though, really bright. Her eyes are smiling too.   
"Hey, how are you?" Good she's not screaming or panicking, he thinks.   
"I'm good love, how you've been?" He says. He wants to talk to her. After a shitty day he really could use something bright or someone.   
"Can I hug you please?" The girl says without answering his question. He doesn't say anything. He just opens his arms. Yeah he can use a hug too. She starts crying. Then she starts whispering.   
"Lou you know we love you right? Whatever you do, we're gonna be there. Even if you kill someone I'm gonna be there okay? Whatever you two do, there are people who will be there for you. You deserve to be happy, are you happy Lou?" Some of her words are muffled in the crook of his neck but he gets it. Now he's crying too. There are definitely other people aroud but he doesn't care she seems not to care either. They are in the same position for five minutes maybe more.  
"You know they say it's okay not to be okay." Then he crys harder and the girl has her answer.He presses his nose in the girls hair and smells. Its not green apples though. It just smells nice and clean.He pulls back, sniffling. His eyes are red and glassy now. The girl smiles at him through teary eyes.  
"Do what's best for you. I love you" she says pushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I love you too." Cause he feels he does without even knowing her name. And thats it. He's had a shit day. Maybe a shit year really. Things used to be easier, not perfect but definitely easier. He just had a break down infront of a fan and thats not okay. This has never happened before. You see he tries so hard not to show how broken he is then someone like this girl comes along and sees through every layer and every wall he's built around him. He cries more on the way home. Their home. He watches their old videos on youtube to feel better. Not a good idea. They used to have freedom. They really did. He calls Harry. He always does when he feels down. But today it's just worse.   
"Louis...are you okay?" Oh yeah it's probably after midnight where harry is.  
"No" He strats crying again. Did he ever stop though?   
"Baby, Louis listen to me. Breathe okay? Deeply. It's okay love. Tell me what's wrong." Harry literally panics. This hasn't happened in a long time. Last time was when management told them about the baby. That was bad,really bad. He thought louis was better now.  
Louis doesn't answer just cries harder. And it kills Harry. He's crying too. Whenever louis crys, he crys.   
"Okay baby I'm coming for you. Okay? Where are you babe? Are you home? I need you to go home." He knows he shouldn't cry now. He has to be strong for louis, but he knows it's bad. Really bad.   
"Home" Harry barely gets the word through his sobs.   
"I'm booking a flight right now. I'm gonna be there in a few hours. Can you sleep till I come home babe? The pills are under the sink. Take only one please. Can you do that for me? Dont do anything stupid louis. Just take one pill and sleep. I'm coming" He runs his hands through his hair harshly. A habit he has picked up when his hair was long.   
"I'm not gonna kill myself Harold" louis says."Not now." He whispers to himself but Harry doesn't catch it. Louis must have calmed a little hearing his voice. He always does, Harry thinks.  
"Of course you're not, just sleep okay? Love you boo." Louis smiles at the old nickname. He always does.   
"Okay, love you" then the line is dead.   
Harry doesn't even waste time packing. He has all he needs in their home. Louis.  
***  
Louis wakes up to the smell of him. His home.   
" 'arry" he whispers poking his finger in Harry's left cheeck, where the dimple is supposed to be. Harry makes a noise and wraps his arms closer around louis.  
"I love you" He kisses Louis' temple then opens his eyes.  
"Do you want to talk about last night Lou?" Harry mumbles to Louis' neck. At that louis sits in the bed, pouting.  
"I kinda watched our old videos last night." He whispers looking down at his hands.  
"Aw Lou you know that-"   
"And I started thinking again. Harry I'm tired okay? Im tired of fighting. I'm tired of trying to be strong. I'm not okay Harry." He says his voice cracking at the end.  
"Louis Louis lou. Love, babe look at me." Harry sits infront of him and holds louis' tiny hand with one of his hands and with the other he holds louis' face so he's looking at him.  
"Louis l love you and you love me. The rest is bullshit. I'm here for you okay? So are you. You're okay."  
Now louis is crying. So is Harry.  
" But I'm not Harry. Not since last year. And- and shit keeps happening. _They keep doing this to us_. I'm so tired Harry. Of pretending that everything is okay." He's fully sobbing by now.   
" I met a fan today. She just knew everything. She told me we deserve to be happy. Harry do we ? " Louis' looking at Harry with so much pain, his heart shatters at the sight. His beautiful angel looking this broken.  
"Of course we deserve to be happy. I know you're tired baby. I am too. I'll call the guys right now they're in LA. We can end it. We'll fix it." Harry says hopefully reaching for his phone on the bedside table. Louis stops him.  
"You remember what you told me back in 2013 when I was in the hospital?" Harry looks confused for a second then realization hits him.  
"Do you really mean that Louis? You really want that? Cause yeah I'll do that with you. I won't look back."  
Louis just stares at him for a moment. He's still crying.  
" _Shit_ ,But I'm scared as fuck Harry. I don't wanna die. I want to have children with you. _Our own baby_. I want to grow old with you. I'm such a coward. You'll do that with me but I'm a pussy. Always have been even the first time." He hits his fist to Harry's chest with the little strength he has.  
" You're not a fucking coward if you want to live Louis. You're the bravest person I know." Now Harry just looks mad. Then his expressions softens.  
" Baby just tell me what can I do for you to make you happy?" He mumbles into Louis' hair not realizing they've been cuddling for a few minutes now.  
"You make me happy, Can we go somewhere that it's just you and I?" He mumbles back. Almost drifting to sleep.  
"Sure Lou, We'll figure out where once we wake up yeah? We'll live happily ever after ok? Just the two of us forever?" He kisses Lou's temple before hearing him say  
"Forever"


End file.
